


Household Affairs

by LucidFantasist



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Affairs, Broken Promises, Cheating, Controling Tom Hiddleston, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Problems, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidFantasist/pseuds/LucidFantasist
Summary: Lucy Pine is the loving wife of Jonathan, he's cold, quiet and keeps his wife at arm's length. Despite this, she loves him more than he will ever know. Lucy, however, is struggling to keep her marriage together and every day is a challenge with her distant and secretive husband. He doesn't seem to notice nor care that his wife is unhappy. How much more can she take before she snaps? What is he hiding?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God! I haven't posted in forever!  
> I know, I'm so sorry but when you have writer's block and over 50 unfinished fanfics and your minds running rampant with amazing ideas you can't just stick with one story.  
> Well, anyone, I might as well start this new one, I've had it for three months. Hope you enjoy.

Lucy hit the snooze button on her phone. The other side of the bed was empty, as she expected it to be. Lucy gently tossed the blanket off and climbed out of bed. After slipping into her house shoes, she began her day with a long stretch. The usual morning.  
Leaving the master bedroom, Lucy made her way to the kitchen with a yawn. The house was so quiet she could hear passing cars outside in the street, one she was always happy to see was the school bus. After starting the fire on the stove, the dark-haired woman placed the kettle on top before making her way to the living room window. Lucy peeked through her living room curtains and smiled, every morning she would watch the kids kiss their parent’s goodbye and climb into the yellow bus. Thoughts of one day hearing the pitter patter of her own children’s feet someday invading their home came into her mind.

The bus drove off, and the parents sent a final wave to their kids before retreating into their home. Lucy jumped from the surprising whistle of the kettle. She hurried back to the kitchen and pour hot water into her cup and grabbed a tea bag from the cabinet. Glancing up at the stove clock she noticed it was almost nine. Lucy reached for the house phone hanging on the wall close to the fridge. She pressed the speed dial button of the only number on the list.  
Her husbands. After a few rings, the call was sent to voicemail.  
“Un…Hi---I mean, good morning baby, I’m just checking to see if you were okay. I’m making breakfast, I wish you were here to eat with me,” Lucy sighed softly. “Anyway, if I’m not home by the time you get back there’s leftovers from last night’s dinner in the fridge…I love you,” She removed the phone from her ear and pressed the end call button. After staring at the phone for a few seconds, she began to cook breakfast for one. The usual morning.  
Lucy ate her slice of bacon, with her scrambled eggs and toast in silence.

Today she had a few errands to run. Yoga, Grocery shopping, she had to post a package for her husband and go pay a few bills before she forgot. She always forgot the due dates no matter how many times she had a reminder set on her phone. Her husband said she was careless like that. After Yoga, Lucy listens to the daily wife gossip and discussed topics of the day or something they saw on the news. There was one subject she always tried to avoid when the women began to broaden their issues, and that was their husbands. They shared funny, happy and even sexual stories about their husbands but Lucy the only one who never chimed it. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to, she just didn’t have any except for one. Their wedding and their wedding night, but those stories had been told so much some of the other women could tell them to her. And when it came to sex, she and her husband stuck to the same position, missionary. Despite the lack of variety, she couldn’t say her husband wasn’t good in bed. He was a king, but even pleasurable sex couldn’t fill the hole she had in her life. Their marriage.  
After yoga Lucy went to the grocery store, she grabbed her favorite snacks and some of her husbands’ favorites foods and drinks. After turning the corner to go to the next aisle, her cart bumped into someone else’s.  
“I’m so sorry,” Lucy giggled with a worried expression.  
“Lucy?”  
She lifted her hazel eyes to a familiar face. “I thought that was you,” Lucy’s eyed widen, and she smiled. “Angel, how have you been?” Angel went to high school with Lucy. She's someone who Lucy still calls more of an acquaintance than a friend. They had a few classes together but never really called each other friends. Still, she was glad to see a familiar face.

“Great!” She beamed. “I heard you got married, congrats, how long has it been?”  
“Uh…going on two years,” Lucy said with a grin. “I’ve known him for two years, married for almost two,” Angel stepped out of the aisle and Lucy couldn’t help but stare at her round tummy. “Oh!”  
“Yeah, I’m pregnant as you can see,”  
“How far along are you?”  
“Eight months,”  
Lucy’s mouth dropped in shock. “You’ll be giving birth soon,”  
“That’s right,” Angel laughed, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. “Hey, you should come to my baby shower it would mean a lot, and we can catch up, you can bring your husband,”  
“That sounds great,” Lucy replied forcing a small smile. She didn’t want to go truthfully if she told her husband last minute, he probably wouldn’t be able to go. And she just wouldn’t feel comfortable being there alone. As Angel caressed her belly, Lucy found herself talking suddenly.

“Wh-What does it feel like?”  
Angel’s smile seemed to brighten, and she walked around their carts. “Truthfully, I can’t explain it, here, want to feel?”  
“No, I shouldn’t,” Lucy stammered, deep down she was scared to even feel her baby, and besides that, she was envious. As Angel placed Lucy’s hand on her stomach, Lucy jumped as the baby moved against her hand. Lucy met Angel’s eyes and a smile formed, and she laughed.  
There really weren’t words to express how it felt.

"The party is this Saturday, I'll send you the address,"

The women exchanged number and parted ways. Lucy looked down at her palm, the newfangled feeling of the baby in Angel's stomach lingered.

The day seemed to fly by, Lucy had just finished placing the last plate on the table. The sound of a car pulling into their driveway made her stomach flip. She hurried toward the door, stopping by a mirror to make sure her dark chocolate hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail and her blue colored dress was straight.

Lucy rushed to the door and opened it as her tall husband stepped inside. His blue suit still neat after a hard day’s work, his hair brushed back and his blue eyes meetings hers. Lucy smiled up at him, she tiptoed to kiss his lips.  
“Welcome home, Jonathan,”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little taste of smut this chapter.

“How was work?” Lucy asked taking his briefcase from his large hands. Her husband let out a dark chuckle.

“Fine, busy as usual,” He replied as his hand worked on the tie around his neck, once it was off Lucy took that as well. Jonathan toed off his shoes and placed him neatly beside the door. “Dinner is already made,” She said walking down the hall to their bedroom to place his briefcase into their room and his tie on the dresser.

Lucy came back to see Jonathan sitting down at the table with a soft sigh. She quickly joined him her stomach doing still flipping inside her. She was nervous when she had to discuss anything with her husband. As they grabbed the serving plates to scoop mashed potatoes, honey carrots, and tortellini onto their plates, Lucy tried her hardest not to stare at him. They ate silently, Lucy got up to pour ice water into their glasses. After a few minutes of internal arguments with herself. Lucy took a few big gulps of water and tied to start a conversation with her husband. “Did you get my voicemail this morning?”

“I did,” He replied not looking up from his plate. “It was nice to hear your voice,” Lucy nodded as it grew silent again. She tried again after a few more minutes, under the table her she was playing with her wedding ring.

“Did I tell you I ran into an old friend today?”

“Did you?” Jonathan questioned with raised eyes brows his eyes still focused on his meal.

“She’s pregnant, it's going to be her first child,” Jonathan didn’t reply so she took a deep breath. “Iwasthinkingwecouldstarttryingforababy,”

She said it. Lucy swallowed, waiting for her husband to respond.

Jonathan stopped chewing, and his blue eyes finally met hers, she instantly shuddered. His cold eyes felt as if they were piercing right through her. Lucy looked down at her plate anxiously. “Lucy, don’t start,”

Lucy blinked, then cleared her throat, thanking God he wasn’t angry, yet. With courage, she looked back into his eyes. “I mean, we discussed it a year ago, and we’ve waited until we moved to the house and now…It’s just that we’re still waiting,”

Jonathan shook his head disappointingly as if she asked if the sky was blue. “Lucy, eat your food, I won’t repeat myself,” He ordered coldly before looking back at his plate. Was that it? Was the discussion over? He didn’t even budge, one bit. Lucy tapped her plate with her spoon softly. “Jonathan, please…,”

“Lucy,” He snapped his head up, his voice dipping into darkness. Lucy bit her lower lip and dropped her spoon. “Why can’t we have a baby, Jonathan?” Her voice cracked, and she didn’t mean for it to.  “Why can’t we start our family, I want to be a mother, it’s been a long time,” She said fighting back the tears. “My family and friends have been asking and what am I supposed to say? My husband changed his mind, and now he doesn’t want kids anymore,”

“It’s work, Lucy,”

“It’s always work, Jon, and there will always be more work,”

“Lucy I’m not in the mood for your nonsense,”

His words stung, she narrowed her eyes. “Nonsense?” She sobbed. “Starting our family is nonsense to you, now?”

“On a scale of one to ten. How angry do you think this disobedience of yours is making me?” Lucy quickly wiped her tears from her cheeks. “Five,” She whispered. “Then if you don’t want to be punished I suggest you drop it,” Jonathan stood up abruptly from his chair the dishes rattled together and he carried his plates and glass to the sink.

“The baby shower is this Saturday, I told her you’d be there,” She whispered staring at the remaining food on her plate. With his back still turned Jonathan let out a sigh.

“Alright, I’ll make arrangements with my schedule,”

With her appetite vanishing, she gathered the rest of the food and began clearing the table. “I’ve got some work to catch up on in my office, clean up and get ready for bed,” He leaned over to her and kissed her forehead. She looked over her shoulder and watched him vanish down the hall before she started the dishes. After that, she would have to sweep the floors and take the shoes from the front door her left into the closet. One of his many rules.

Jonathan was so strict not just at work but at home as well. He would get angry if he found clothes on the floor or dishes in the sink. When they got married, Jonathan made her quit her job a month later. He wanted her home at all times unless she was involved with activities like her yoga class. After she finished cleaning the kitchen, she made her way into the bedroom where she found Jonathan laying out his pajama bottoms for the night while his phone was to his ear. She didn’t take note of who he was talking to because she didn’t care, Lucy walked over to him and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. She helped him take it off and tossed it into the hamper.

“No, just leave it on my desk tomorrow, and I’ll read it when I get there,”

Lucy walked over to her side of the bed and began to undress for bed as well. Jonathan hung up his phone and placed on his nightstand before stepping over to his wife. He didn’t say anything, and neither did she. Jonathan licked his lip, he lowered her head. She could feel his breath blowing on her lips. His nose rubbed against hers, Lucy felt his large hands take hold on her waist, gently massaging her skin. His lips found hers, pulling her close to him. Lucy began kissing him back, his tongue slid along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to wrestle against hers. Jonathan moaned, his hands moved from her hips to her lower cheeks, squeezing them.

He loved her soft skin and perfect body, she was shorter than him, so he had to lower his head a bit to kiss her. Her full lips were smooth against his thin ones. Jonathan began to breathe quicker, and he stepped forward making her step back until she fell on her back. He began to take off her bra and discard it to the floor. Lucy lifted her hips as she slid off her panties. Jonathan slid his pants down below to his thigh and positioned himself between his wife’s legs. Lucy gasped as he slid inside her walls, stretching her around his huge cock. She clawed at his biceps when he began to thrust into her hips. Jonathan could feel her perk nipples sliding against his chest. He cupped one round breast and kneaded her flesh. Lucy gasped and rolled her head back when he did that to her breast it sent butterflies to her stomach. His large hands felt so good. She was angry with herself, her husband completely stepped on her feelings during dinner, and now she was under him moaning and twisting in pleasure under him. She rolled her hips to match his thrust, and he groaned, her walls tighten around his cock.

When they fucked like this, it felt as if they were both releasing their aggression. Lucy’s breathing hitched when he began to ram into her soft spot. “Jonathan,” She moaned loudly. “I’m coming,”

“Fuck,” He breathed.

Just as he felt her walls clampdown, he kissed her, hard. She felt like her lip was going to split from the force. He pulled out of her all at once, and she cried out. Lucy didn’t have to look down to figure out why she felt a sudden warmth on her stomach. Jonathan laid on top of her, the two trying to catch their breath.

“I love you,” He muttered. Lucy wrapped her arms around him. She loved him, she truly did, even when they fought and all the fights to come, she would always love him. Always desire to please him. “I love you too,”

The next morning her husband was gone. Lucy didn’t bother to get up, feeling defeated that her conversation with Jonathan went horribly wrong. (If that was it was.) She felt heavy, but she knew the consequences if she didn’t get up and do her chores for the day.

She didn’t bother calling him this morning if he picked up she didn’t want to hear his voice right now.

When she got to yoga, the other wives had their daily conversation. Of course, being the curious person that she was, Lucy listened from where she stood. Today’s topic was sex. One of the women, Tina was talking about a position she and her husband discovered for the first time. Another one chimed in saying she just started anal with her husband and Lucy cringed at the thought of Jonathan and her trying anal. They barely did doggy style, and it would puzzle her if Jonathan managed to slip his enormous cock into her tiny ring. Lucy did, however, want to try some of the other ones so she stepped toward the group with the best confident smile she could put on her lips.

“Um…If I wanted to introduce new sexual positions in the bedroom, how would I go about it?” Lucy bit her lip nervously. She didn’t care if all the women would laugh, they didn’t, however. Figuring that it was because at one point in their lives they were in Lucy’s boat once. They were all experienced wives and mothers, so they knew much more than she did about pretty much everything she struggled in and that was sex. Jonathan was her first, and he never tried anything kinky with her.

“Set the mood, be romantic, and ease him into it and eventually it’ll be natural,” One of the women smiled with a wink.

Lucy put her finger to her chin as the gears began to turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy tests a new bedroom experience with Jonathan and stands her ground.

Lucy had never been to a lingerie shop; it was a sight. She saw everything from G-strings to boy shorts and see through---everything. There were sex toys in unbelievable sizes and machines she’d never even think to have existed on earth.

“How can I help you?”

“I-I’m looking for the more,” Her eyes fell on a toy with the words in bright, bold red. ‘Pocket Pussy.’ “The more romantic side of your side.

“There’s lingerie over there,” She giggled. “And there are boxes of rose petals by the cashier,” Lucy nodded her thanks before walking to the back of the store. A red satin dress caught her eye but beside it was red lace lingerie. She always wore satin because she liked the way it felt, but the lace was gorgeous and enticing. Lucy picked it up and smiled to herself proudly.

She was hoping this would work.

 

Jonathan found the rose petals leading to his bedroom, and a grin grew on his lips. Lucy bit her lower lip as her husband came in. He raised an eyebrow and put his briefcase down beside the bedroom room.

“Am I missing something?”

She shook her head, still biting her lip she stood up from the bed. She reached for his tie as his nose touched hers.

“No?” He chuckled, Lucy threw the tie to the floor. Her cheeks were visibly flushed, his eyes traveled from her cleavage, her full round breasts were barely hanging on in the thin strapped lingerie. “Then what's all this?” He lips found her neck, and she cocked her head to give him access. His tongue slid across the sensitive spot on her skin. Lucy moaned and reached for his belt, one hand cupped his clothes cock, massaging it through his pants.

“I-I wanted to do something different,” She hissed when he started to suck on her neck.

“Mmm?” He moaned as she pulled his cock free and dropped to her knees. “I want to make you happy,” Lucy moaned before taking his cock into her mouth. Jonathan’s blue eyes fluttered shut, and he cupped the back of her head, stroking her dark locks. Lucy bobbed her head on his rigid cock, he was growing in her mouth with each passing second. If she tried to completely devour her husband, she worried she’d choke. Lucy looked up at him through her lashes and found his eyes screwed shut and his lips slightly parted, his jaw tight. She was happy with the outcome so far. This wasn’t the first time she had given him a blowjob, but it had been a long time. They usually made out for a while before getting right into sex.

“Use your tongue more,” He hissed. Jonathan unbuttoned his shirt, breathing above her heavily. Lucy did as she was told, using her hands for whatever she couldn’t reach with her mouth. “Good girl, such a good girl for me,”

Jonathan tossed his shirt to the floor and grabbed his’s wife’s forearms, pulling her to her feet. She met his eyes confused. Then he cupped her breast, sliding his fingertips along her nipples.

“What’s gotten into you?” He questioned, Lucy yelped when he pulled at one through her lace. Lucy reached for his cock, wrapping her fingers around it, stroking his wet length, Jonathan growled and pushed her onto the bed. He was on top of her in seconds.

“Spread your legs, the way I taught you,”

Lucy reached under her knees and slowly spread herself for her husband. Jonathan licked his lips and stared down at her thin red, see-through panties. “Lucy,” He whispered in a voice of surprised. She watched him drop head between her legs.

“Jonat—Aah,” His tongue slid along her panties. His hot tongue sliding along her covered clit. He moaned and moved the crotch of her panties away from her slit. It pleased him to find her glistening, red and ready for him. Her eyes nearly rolled back when his tongue found her clit, and she clawed at her own skin, barely able to keep her legs up. She stared up at the ceiling, the sloppily, wet and obscene noises from her husband were so erotic she found it strange to be aroused by that, but it felt so good. Jonathan sucked long and hard on her clit, and she screamed. “Feel good?” He chuckled from below.

“Yes, please, Jonathan,” He looked up her, with her spine arched off the bed he couldn’t see her face. He grinned and did it again, lick, suck and flick his tongue. Lucy gasped and shrieked. He felt her release on his chin, with a smile he crawled over her. Lucy was still trying to collect herself, she was numb and shaking from the rocking orgasm her husband just helped her achieve.

Jonathan was about to position himself between her legs, but she got up on all fours. Jonathan watched as she pressed her torso down against the bed while her waist was raised up. She was presenting herself to him, and Jonathan felt his cock become more rigid than it already was. Lucy felt him grab her waist.

Lucy gasped; her eyes snapped open as he slid inside her. Her walls stretched in a way they haven’t before. She had never felt him this deep.

“Jonathan!” Lucy cried out as pleasure shot through her like lighting. “It’s so deep,” Her husband wasted no time, slamming into her passage. Lucy was amazed at how one position could change their sex life. Jonathan was so lost in pleasure; he reached down and fisted her long hair. Yanking and pulled her head back, creating another arch. “God, Lucy, my good girl!”

“Please make me come, Jonathan,” His cock slid along her furthest wall, and she saw stars. Her husbands raw, hard cock felt so good inside her.

“I love it!! I love you,” she shouted as her orgasm began to reach its peak. “I love you too,” He grunted. “Lucy,” He moaned, their flesh slapped together deafeningly as Jonathan rammed into her slick cunt. He thrust into a few more times, and Lucy cried out a long, tired cry. Jonathan pulled out of her and stood up from the bed. Lucy knew where he was going, but she was too tired today anything. He returned shortly with a glass of ice water and a small white pill and she knew they were just getting started.

 

As his wife slept beside him, Jonathan slid his fingertips up and down her spine. It was late and even after their tiring three rounds of sex he still couldn’t relax.

His alarm went off, and he reached for his phone. Turning off the alarm before it woke his wife.

“Go back to sleep,” He whispered kissing her temple. Lucy moaned before closing her eyes, feeling her husband’s touch vanish.

 

Jonathan walked through the door large double doors of the company building. The main lobby was full of people running around, chattering. Many of whom were discussing intel with one another. He stepped into an elevator.

After he reached his office, he walked over to the conference table. As soon as he sat at the table his phone began to ring. Jonathan stared at it for a second before picking up.

“How is she?” The deep voice questioned. Jonathan sighed, sitting at his chair, dropping his briefcase by the chair.

“She’s fine, exactly as I reported. Lucy’s submissive under complete control, quiet, she doesn’t challenge authority. She succumbs to her urges almost immediately,”

“Jonathan this is excellent news, but we would have suspected she involve her family at some point,”

“Unfortunately for us, she is estranged from everyone expect her mother, they didn’t even come to the wedding. She probably still knows some information on their location and warehouses in Paris,” Jonathan tapped the conference table with his fingertips. “We need to be patient. She’s eager to please me,” Jonathan’s eyes fell on his wedding ring and last night’s sexual escapade flooded his mind. His wife’s face twisting in pleasure as he fucked her senselessly. And how tight she was, the way her walls clamped around his cock, the hardest he’d ever felt and the beautiful scream she let out as she came all over him. Neither one of them ever felt an orgasm that powerful before and they experienced it together. He slept with plenty of women before he married her, but all those women were dull compared to her.

 

After gathering her mat and bag, a woman walked up to her and smiled. She tapped Lucy’s shoulder with a giggle. “Lucy, I have a huge favor,” Sarah grinned nervously. Lucy raised her eyebrows as she turned to Sarah. “A favor?”

The two went down to the parking lot, and a minivan drove into the lot. The driver beeped the horn twice, and Sarah waved with a smile. Her husband got out of the car and walked toward Sarah, giving her a kiss. He opened the side door, and the sound and crying puppies came loudly from the car.

“You see we’re giving away puppies from my dog's litter, we’re almost done there’s only three more,”

The brown and white puppies sniffed around the back seat of the car curiously. “Since you don’t have children I was wondering if you would want one, or take one off my hands,” Sarah laughed. She picked up the smallest of the three and turned to Lucy. She was at a lost for words, her lips moved, but nothing came out. “This is Roger, he’s the youngest little boy,” Lucy took a small step back, clutching the strap of her bag until her knuckles turned white.

“Here, hold it before you say no,” Sarah put the whimpering puppy in her arms. He was soft, warm and small. Lucy held the beagle against her chest, and it licked her chin excitedly. “He’s beautiful,” Sarah smiled as soon as those words left her mouth.

 

Lucy sat on the floor as she watched the puppy play with his toy aggressively in their living room. Sarah had given her a ziplock bag full of his favorite dog food, and a few toys until she was able to go to the store. She heard a loud thud and a crying puppy soon after. Roger was playing to wildly in the living room and bumped his nose against the leg of the coffee table.

Roger whimpered and ran toward her. Lucy gasped and reached down, holding the puppy in her arms. “Poor baby,” She rubbed his head, pulling him close to her breast. As the puppy whimpers died her heart began to melt, and she beamed down at the small eyes of her puppy. Her baby.

 

Jonathan got out of his car, locking it with his keys. When he entered the living room, all the lights were off, and his wife wasn’t at the front door to greet him. This was new, she was always at the door, it was a rule and a stringent one. His eyes narrowed as he looked around suspiciously.

“Lucy?”

Jonathan placed his suitcase on a long table by the front door. He swiftly rolled the numbers to its combination locks. A handgun was strapped down inside.

“Lucy?” He called out again. When she didn’t answer, he pulled the gun out and made his way to the kitchen. Jonathan was silent with every step he took.

He heard giggled as he stepped further into the house. Lucy’s voice. Jonathan turned the corner to sighed, with lightning speed he placed his gun in the back of his pants, pulling his jacket down to conceal it. Lucy looked up with a bright smile.

“Welcome home, honey!”

Jonathan's expression darkened as he walked around the corner to the kitchen. On the floor in front of her was a puppy drinking water from a bowl.

“Lucy, what the hell is that?” She smiled at him before picking up the puppy.

“His name is Roger, one of the wives at my yoga class gave him to me,” Lucy giggled. “He’s so cute, he’s a bit wild, but he’s not untrainable. I think I taught him to sit, want to see—"

Jonathan raised his hand to interject. “Lucy, we don’t need a pet running around and soiling up the house,” Jonathan said walking past her and into the kitchen. “Get rid of it,”

Her heart felt like it was broken and stepped on. Tears formed in her eyes almost immediately. First, they couldn’t discuss children anymore, and now she couldn’t have a dog of her own to love. He didn’t care how she felt, and it was maddening. Lucy clutched Roger close to her rapidly beating hear and turned to him.

“No,” Lucy felt her own eyes widen with fear. Jonathan froze in his steps and turned to his terrified wife as she stepped backward. “What did you say, Lucy?”

His blue eyes were cold, unfeeling and malicious. Lucy stood her ground with a soft exhale.

“I-I said no,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wrote this half asleep so be sure to let me know if I missed something.  
> Thanks for all the love, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for hitting and Zapper. Also some smut.   
> Also, gifs aren't mine, found them on Tumblr. So thanks to whoever made them!

Jonathan skillfully hid his gun in the until draw before he looked at his wife. “Lucy,” He let out a short dry laugh and stepped toward her with his blue eyes cold and dangerous. “Did you tell me no?”

“I’m not giving him up, I wa-want him,” She stammered. Jonathan nodded his head and bit his bottom lip.

“On a scale of one to ten,” Her eyes squeezed shut and her stomach began to twist. “How bad do you think things are going to get if you don’t get rid of that dog, Lucy?”

“Jon…Please,” She whimpered stepping back. “Don’t,”

“Answer my question, Lucy,” He nearly shouted, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. “Ah…Seven?”

“Very good, now instead of us doing this the hard way, I suggest you think really hard about what comes out of your mouth next,” Lucy felt Roger nuzzle her hand, and despite the fact she was numb right now it made her feel a bit safe. So she shook her head, fighting a sob. “No, if I can’t have children like you promised then I want a dog, I want him, Jonathan,” Lucy put Roger onto the ground, and he walked off. Jonathan’s eyes glazed over and into something she couldn’t read, she dropped her head waiting for him to respond.

“Darling,” He whispered with a sigh. “You were doing so well,” Jonathan took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the back of the kitchen table chair. He rolled his dress shirt sleeves up and above his elbows. His towered in front of his shaking wife, her long hair hiding her face as if it were a curtain. His hand came up and cupped her cheek.

Without a word, Jonathan slammed his fist into her stomach, and she screamed collapsing to the floor gasping for air. “I don’t know where this sudden disobedience came from Lucy, but it stops tonight,” Lucy cradled her stomach, groaning in pain. He leaned over and grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her to her feet. She yelped in pain as Jonathan led her down the hall. He marched her toward their bedroom, slamming the door open. With a shove, she was hurled onto the floor.

“Jon! Please!” She rasped.

“Stay in here, and I’ll be back,” He said as he closed the door behind him. Lucy heard it lock then the sound of her husband's footsteps fading down the hall. Lucy hurried to the door, ignoring her throbbing abdomen. She tried to open it, but it was locked like she figured. Lucy slammed on the door with her palm.

“Jon! No!”

Jonathan walked into his living room, ignoring the pleas of his wife. Roger was sitting on a big pet toy, biting on the ear of it. He grabbed the puppy by his scruff, looking into his eyes and sighed. “All the fuss over you,”

Jonathan returned to the kitchen to retrieve his gun. He glanced at the whining puppy with narrowed eyes. Jonathan hurried out of the front door, ignoring the sound of his wife pounding at their bedroom door.

Lucy sat along the wall; her face stained with tears. It had been a few minutes since she heard Jonathan leave, the house was quiet. Knowing that her husband was coming back to punish her didn’t give her any fear. Right now, all Lucy cared about what was going to happen to Roger while she was trapped in her own bedroom. Lucy sat up after she heard the front door open and close. He was back.

Jonathan unlocked the door and stepped inside, he looked down at her, she could see his jaw was still tight, his eyes unmoving, cold. “Stand up,”

Lucy hurried to her feet chewing on her lip.

“Strip…All of it goes,”

Lucy let out a shaking breath. She took off her dress and then discarded her underwear. Standing fully nude in front of him. Jonathan studied her frame; a sigh left his lips. His index finger slid along her clavicle. “I hate marking up this beautiful skin,”

Without thinking she spoke. “Where is he? Where’s Roger?”

“Darling, I suggest you worry about yourself right now,” Jonathan pointed to the bed, she took small steps and sat at the foot of the bed.

Jonathan reached under their bed. Lucy watched him pulled out a large blue case beside her. He glanced at her as he opened it. Inside were his instruments of punishment. It’s what she called them.

His hands danced along the many selections of his tools. A paddle, his fingers tapped on it softly. It was one of his favorites, personal, sharp slapping hits. His eyes fell on his riding crop, Lucy hated that one with a passion. She would cry horribly just after the second strike. Lucy loathed pain. She had a low tolerance for pain, this played beautifully for Jonathan. Lucy was under his thumb in a matter of seconds when he first punished her. And she was a sobbing mess for hours.

Jonathan continued to browse his many chattels. He needed something perfect, something to express how angry he was. His burning rage under a calm exterior.

Lucy felt like her chest was going to explode. It was always the waiting that scared her; it was Jonathan’s expression as he looked through those stupid tools. He seemed excited, which she knew by now wasn’t in the least bit good. Then Jonathan closed the case, she jumped, watching him slid it back under the bed.

“Stand up, Lucy,”

She looked at him and eyes widen as she climbed to her feet. “Wa-Wait, Jonathan I don’t--,”

“Lucy, don’t anger me further,”

Jonathan grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the center of the bedroom. “Now, let’s begin.” Jonathan stepped in front of her, pushing her long hair behind her shoulders. She then felt the agony of an electric shock; Lucy nearly fell to her knees with a scream. It was a quick shock, but to her, it hurt like hell. Swiftly she stood back up panting and turning to her husband with tears ready to roll down her face.

“How about we go for twenty? Maybe just ten,”

“Jonathan—Aah!” He pointed the zapper just above her waist, and she felt the pain. Lucy flinched; with every zap, she felt her knees almost gave out, and her legs felt like jelly.

“Stand up straight Lucy,”

“Jonathan, I don’t want that one!” She shouted.

“You continue to get bold with me, Lucy,” He pressed the tip against her stomach, and she screamed. “I don’t recall ever allowing you to choose what I use to punish you with,” Lucy sobbed as he pressed it against her hip. It felt like it was burning her flesh from the inside out, pinching her. Even when she thought it burned her when she looked at her hip to find that nothing was there.

“Stand up straight, Lucy,” He repeated. She began to sob, trying to her best to muffle her crying. Jonathan sighed, using his other hand to lift his wife’s wet chin. Her eyes were full of fear, stained with tears and completely flushed.

He chest felt tight, and he frowned. Jonathan’s nostrils flare as he looked at the ground as if trying to compose himself before continuing her punishment. The room was filled with her screams and sobs until he was done.

After he returned the zapper to his case, he returned in front of her. She stared at the floor, her eyes still red from crying.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jonathan said kissing her forehead.

“Okay…,” She replied in barely a whispered.

Her husband gently pulled her into the bathroom where he began to shed his clothes. Jonathan turned on the shower, and they both climbed it. He grabbed a soap bottle, Lucy shuddered from the cold soap and the sudden movement of his hands all over her torso. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hard against him. His hands moved so gentle and slow lathering her body, not missing a spot. Groping her breast and rear end she flinched when she felt his member twitching. Lucy stepped away from Jonathan, she turned to him with her hands up against his chest. “I wash can myself,” Jonathan didn’t press her any further. He began to wash with a hanging brush. After a few more minutes of utter silence, Jonathan kissed her forehead and stepped out. Lucy watched him grab a towel and close the door behind him.

 

A few more minutes in the shower, she got out. Lucy pulled on a black t-shirt and boy shorts. She found the bedroom empty when she walked inside. Lucy went into the kitchen, she found her husband sitting down at the kitchen table.

“How do you feel?” He asked biting into his bagel. She didn’t make dinner due to her excitement about Roger. Dinner had slipped her mind, and she thought they could have food delivered, but that wasn’t allowed. Jonathan would have never gone for it.

“Nauseous,” She replied. Jonathan gestured to the chair beside him. Lucy sat down with a huff, leaning on the table. Jonathan studied her expression for a few seconds. He got up from his chair, grabbing the kettle from the stove. “I’ll make you some tea,”

Lucy stared holes into his back, slightly annoyed at his nonchalant behavior after what he did to her. He was always calm on the outside so she could barely read his emotions or understands his actions. “Why did you marry me if you hate me so much?”

Jonathan sighed with a shake of his head.  “I don’t hate you, Lucy, if I did I wouldn’t have married you,”

Her stomach was still throbbing, she placed her hand on her tummy. Lucy winced in pain as she walked to the cabinet to grab a plastic ziplock bag. Jonathan knew she was grabbing ice. He beat her to it, grabbing the bag from her hands and going to the freezer. Lucy eyed him as he scooped the ice in the bag.

Lucy brought her eyes up from the floor when Jonathan stood in front of her. “Let me see it.” Lucy pulled the shirt over her breast, wincing when her arms went up.

Jonathan touched the red bruise with his thumb. He studied her expression as he did, but she refused to look at him, focusing on the clock on the wall.

“Where’s Roger?” She asked.

“The neighbors, two doors down.,”

Lucy nodded, the Smiths had two dogs and loved animals so she wouldn't have to worry about the puppy.

 

 

After Jonathan gave her a cup of tea and made her a sandwich, he went to the bedroom. Lucy ate silently, and she finished her tea rather quickly. She washed any dishes in the sink and tossed the ice pack into the garbage.

Lucy walked into their bedroom and found Jonathan on the bed. He sat on his side, extending his hand to her. Lucy slowly walked over and slid her palm into his large hand. Jonathan gently pulled her onto the mattress. He laid her down gently before crawling over her. He kissed her collar bone. He hummed and looked into her eyes. She pursed her lips as his lips touched her skin. His hands slid under her black shirt slowly pushing it up and above her breast. He loved it when she didn’t wear underwear beneath her night clothes. Lucy moaned softly as his lips surrounded a nipple, flicking his tongue of it. The two moaned in unison, Jonathan began to suck when it hardened in his mouth. “I love your body,” He muttered. Lucy didn’t hear him, her eyes closed, relaxing under him. He let go of her nipple with a wet sound and began to suckle on the other. Lucy felt a tickle up her back, she cupped the back of Jonathan’s head. His mouth was so hot, and his tongue felt amazing rubbing against her nipple. Lucy could feel her lower half beginning to ache with need. His stubble slid along her flesh, it burned, but it felt good. Jonathan felt himself growing aroused.

Jonathan lowered himself and yanked off her shorts with a smirk. He was pleased to find his wife glistening.

“Mine,” He whispered, under his breath. Lucy moaned aloud when his wet tongue slid along her clit. He sucked hard, his tongue dipping into her passage. The obscene noises made her blush. She covered her mouth, muffling her voice. Jonathan pulled away from her slick folds. Lucy waited for him to spread her legs and thrust into her, but it never came.

Jonathan grabbed her arms, pulling her into a sitting position. She watched him lay down, placing a hand on her waist. “Come here,”

Lucy watched him pull his cock free from his bottoms. He was big, his cock was throbbing, begging to be inside her. She straddled him, grabbed his length before sliding down on it. She hissed as he stretched her tight passage, sliding all the way down until he was hitting her cervix.

Jonathan began to thrust his hips up into her, they were slow and long thrust. Lucy watched his head roll back, and his blue eyes close.

He was lost in pleasure, his hands were numb with pleasure. Lucy felt so good, wet, hot and tight just for him. She was his.

Lucy rolled her hips on his cock, it was easy for him to hit her spot when she was impaled on him. Lucy’s voice began to grow louder as she slid down on his hard cock. With one more cry, she came, leaning forward to allow his cock to slip from her passage. Jonathan clicked his tongue and cupped her rear end.

“Bad girl, I want to feel that delicious cunt around my cock when you come. Again,”

It felt so good, but it was too much. Her stomach felt like it was flipping with each thrust, it was amazing. “Keep going,” He said, watching her breast bounce. A beautiful, intoxicating view for her husband.

“I’m coming!”

Her voice snapped him out of his trance, and she tried to raise her hips off his cock.

“Stay, or I’ll make you ride it again,” Lucy’s moans turned to screams, Jonathan moaned as her hips rolled faster. She was coming again.

She pulled him out, her entire body spasming from her powerful orgasm.

“Again,” He slapped her rounds cheeks, and she jolted, sliding back down on his sopping cock. He smirked, his wife weakly fell onto his chest, but her hips still moved. Jonathan matched her speed with is own, slamming up into her.

“I’m coming!”

“Stay,” He commanded with that deep, voice that sent shivers down her spine. Somehow, she managed to force herself down.

“…Good girl,”

Her walls clenched and unclenched around him as she rode him, Jonathan let out a long moan. She felt him spill his seed inside her passage. Her smooth walls milked him, Jonathan held onto his wife’s waist slid her up and down a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

She exhausted, he could tell. Jonathan chuckled and kissed her neck. “Such a good girl,”

Jonathan pulled himself from her. The mixture of their orgasm spilling from her cunt. Lucy rolled onto her stomach, feeling the cold blankets underneath her. Jonathan kissed up her spine until he reached her ear. “I’ve decided to enroll you in swimming, I’ll call tomorrow, maybe yoga wasn’t good for you,”

Too tired to even argue she closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Lucy,”

 

 

“Lucy…Lucy, wake up,”

“Mmm?”

“Lucy, it’s already past ten,” Jonathan said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. She frowned and weakly waved her hand at her husband. As tired as she was him still home this late didn’t strike her as odd.

“But I’m sleepy,” She whined.

Jonathan nodded and pulled the blanket off her. “I understand, but if you sleep all day, you’ll be up all night,” With a sigh, Lucy managed to open her eyes and look up at Jonathan.

“Why are you still here?”

“It’s your friend’s baby shower,”

Lucy gasped and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. She checked her calendar and got out of bed quickly. The baby shower began at 12, and it would take her time to get ready, and it was a bit of a drive to the hotel. Lucy ran into the shower and took a quick bath. She put on a dress dark blue sundress. Brushed her long hair into a high ponytail and slipped on some brown sandals. Jonathan wore a dark blue suit, it seemed to go really well with its blue eyes. Lucy smiled softly at him while he brushed his hair back.

“Are you ready? Do you need coffee?”

“No, I’m okay,”

“Good, you look beautiful,” Jonathan walked over and kissed her pink glossed lips. They hurried to the car, and he sped down the road.

 

 

Nearly everyone at the baby shower was pregnant or had their children playing on the beach with their parents.

“Lucy you made it!” Angel wrapped her arms around Lucy with a bright smile. Lucy was taken aback by her long pink dress and flower crown. Her round belly showing despite the how poofy her dress was. She looked gorgeous. Would she ever have a beautiful day like this? Lucy had to snap herself back to reality and turned to Jonathan. “This is my husband,”

“Jonathan Pine,”

“Nice to meet you, I heard you were handsome,” She giggled. Lucy looked around the party hall, the patio was facing the ocean, it was beautiful. The sandy beaches and torches outside. The smell of the water. Maybe she needed a vacation.

“Lucy, you and your husband are free to get whatever you want from the banquet tables. “There’s wine, fruit, cake. It’s all you can eat,” She walked away with a bright smile and Lucy thanked here.

The games were unique, pin the diaper on the baby, baby bump or beer belly and bingo. Lucy stood along the wall with a glass of wine in her had. Jonathan was talking to some of the men who were huddled by the bar with a beer in their hands. She didn’t stand out much since it was Angel’s day, so all eyes were on her thankfully.

During the final meal, everyone sat at a long table on the beach under a pink tent. Angel gave a beautiful speech about her baby girl that would be arriving soon, Lucy blocked out most of it, her mind racing with dreams of her in a hospital bed about to deliver her own child. Something she probably wouldn’t get to experience at the rate she was going. After he speech everyone began to applaud and toast, Lucy empty two glasses of wine, Jonathan noticed but she didn’t care and poured her fourth glass. A blonde woman Lucy recognized turned to her and smiled. “Lucy it’s been so long since we last talked,”

“It has, Penelope,” Lucy caught a glimpse of her round belly and cleared her throat. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. It was hard to ignore all the pregnant women and infants playing in the sand. And each drink made it harder. “How long do you have?” Penelope smiled and looked down.

“Another month, we had our baby shower last week,”

“Well congratulations, Penelope,”

“When will you have kids Lucy, I know your dying to have a little girl,” Penelope smiled putting a hand on her round tummy. Lucy looked at her stomach before picking up her wine glass. She knew someone was bound to ask her that questions  Jonathan chuckled, trying to play off the subject. Lucy rolled her eyes, clenching her napkin in her other hand until she felt her nails digging in her palm.

“Well, before we got married my husband told me he wanted kids, but now he’s given me a switch up and decided he doesn’t want to start the family we dreamt of---So hopefully, I can still get remarried and have kids before my biological clock runs out,”

Everyone at the table laughed awkwardly. Jonathan’s blue eyes met hers, and she just sipped her wine, ignoring his glare and the shudder threatening to rush down her spine.

Judging from her husband's eyes, she was going to pay for that smart remark when they got back to the hotel room. Pay dearly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be a little intense, some drug use and heavy drinking, etc. Buckle up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings! Excessive Drinking, partying, drug use, peer pressure and, smut. Also some non-con from Lucy.

Jonathan slammed the hotel door shut behind him. He turned to his wife, stalking towards her. Lucy stared out the balcony doors; she could see the ocean. If she focused on that whatever he was going to do wouldn’t be so bad.

Jonathan stood in front of Lucy, blocking her view from the ocean and the second they locked eyes…he slapped her. It was hard enough to make her head turn violently, her cheek burned. Lucy covered her cheek and looked up at him. She fought back her tears, meeting his eyes again, glaring at him.

“I’m going to take a shower, and we’ll **talk** about your mouth when I come out,” His tone was threatening, so were his blue eyes. Lucy glared at him until he disappeared inside the bathroom.

Slowly turning her head, she gazed at their hotel door, her fingers gripped her purse tightly in her hands. Lucy looked back, hearing the shower run, and no sign that Jonathan would be out soon. With a shaky breath, she hurried out of the door. Lucy ran down the hall and smashed the elevator door until it came to their floor, thanking God it was only the fourth floor. As soon as it arrived, she threw herself inside, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the other guest. Right now, she just needed some space. She just needed to get away.

 

 

Jonathan ran his fingers through his hair; the warm water calmed him. He allowed his anger to control him yet again, Jonathan clenched his hand. He knows how badly she wants to have kids. She hadn’t dropped the subject and probably never will. He was foolish to think this was going to be a simple day, she looked so beautiful in blue, her make up was perfect as always. She never put on too much and never too little. The perfume she wore was sweet, but not strong. All he had to do was dip his nose into her hair, and he could smell it. A scent just for him. She was his. Everything about her was perfect. Her long hair, bright eyes, and full lips. He loved how she smiled at the stupidest things, but perhaps they weren’t stupid to her but only to him. Jonathan stepped back against the wall of the shower, letting the warm water slide down his face. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her.

He didn’t.

His heart is cold, he’s a monster, this he knew. It was safe to assume Lucy would eventually forget about having children and forget about him and then give him the information he needed. Then he could finally finish his mission and leave her. Jonathan turned off the shower, he stared at the water, falling down the drain.

Why did the thought of him leaving her suddenly give him an overwhelmingly sad feeling? She wasn’t anything to him. Nothing.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and entered the bedroom, expecting to see Lucy sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Jonathan frowned, glancing at the balcony doors but it was too quiet.

“Lucy?”Jonathan hurried to the balcony. He yanked the doors open, she wasn’t there. Ignoring the women on the balcony next door looking him up and down. Jonathan stormed back inside. “Lucy?!” Her purse was gone, the door to their room was slightly cracked open. He growled, “Fuck!”

 

After wandering around the city for a while, Lucy found herself walking into a bar. She stepped right up to the bar and slammed her purse on top opening it to grab her credit card. Lifting it up to the bartender with a small smile. “Something strong, I don’t care what it is,”

He nodded and stepped away for a few seconds. “Nothing strong like a shot or two of vodka,” Lucy bit her lower lip, staring down at the two shot glass. She instantly scolded herself, well she did ask for something strong.

Two shots of straight Vodka. Ugh. Her eyes fell on the wedding ring sitting beautifully on her finger, the huge diamond brought forth a few memories of when she and Jonathan were much happier. Lucy sighed, quickly sliding her ring off her finger and tucked it away in her purse. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. _‘Out of sight out of mind,’_

“Hello,”

A deep voice spoke from beside her. She turned to a man sitting down with a glass in his hand. Lucy nodded, flashing a smile at him. “Hi,” In a way she didn’t feel particularly friendly, but she wasn’t a rude person. The man didn’t seem like trouble, his dark hair was combed back neatly. He wore a dark blue v-neck shirt that hugged his muscular body.

“My name is Eric. What’s your name?” He extended his hand toward her with a beaming smile. Lucy stared at his hand before taking it. “Lucy,”

“I saw you uh…Walk in, and I don’t mean to be forward, but I couldn’t take my eyes off you,” Lucy raised her eyes brows and smiled. “Your not good at this are you,” He laughed and nodded. “I’m not, I’ve been married for a couple of years, so I don’t know much about dating anymore,” Lucy frowned when he said the word married, so he raised his hands defensively. “No..I’m not married anymore. I just got my divorce finalized,”

“Oh, sorry,”

“No, it’s fine. My friends brought me out here to celebrate,” They laughed and Lucy nodded toward him. “Well, I hope you find happiness,”

“Thanks….We’re uh going to a club not too far, do you want to join us?” He asked, obviously nervous from the way he tapped his fingers on the bar.

She shook her head initially, but her own words seemed to make her freeze. Wanting to get away, getting some space from Jonathan even for just one night didn’t sound so bad. It had been forever since she’d hung out with a  group of people.

“You know what…Sure,” Eric stood up with a proud smile. “Great! Let me introduce you to my friends,”

He brought her to a table toward the back of the bar. “Guys, this is Lucy,”

“This is Tommy, Luke, Rebbecca, and Laura,”

They waved and smiled at her. The blonde Laura, glared at Lucy, but she ignored it, a part of her was too slightly buzzed to even care. “I’ve invited her out with us,”

“We’re just about to leave anyway,” Tommy said, pushing his drink away. “The club will get crowded real soon,”  Lucy pursed her lips as she glanced out of the window worrying, the sun was setting. Internally she was fighting with a devil and an angel. Going back to Jonathan before things get worse was an option…Or, or. She could let loose and then go back, this way, she could have her fun and suffer the consequences later, and she’ll be far too drunk to even receive a punishment. Before she got the chance to make a decision, they were already out of the bar and walking down the street.

Eric’s friends were friendly and excitable, Laura, however, kept giving her side glances and grew annoyed when Eric compliment her or when Lucy made him laugh. It was a dead give away that Laura must’ve had a crush on Eric. When they entered the club, it was loud, so loud she jumped when the music hit her ears. The club scene was something Lucy hadn’t seen in a long time. Well, since she became the legal drinking age anyway, now she was 30 and damn near embarrassed to be even stepping in one. She clutched her purse so tight her hands hurt.

“Don’t be nervous,” Eric said, shouting beside her ear. “It’s been a while for me too but once you get a few drinks in you’ll be fine trust me,” Lucy smiled softly, nodding as Eric pulled her gently to a sitting area in the back of the club.

Luke shouted he was going to get a few bottles and walked off.

 

“I would love to have dinner with you, somewhere quiet,” He grinned. Lucy smiled, but it quickly vanished. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,”

“Tell you what, I’ll give you my number, just text me whenever you want,” Lucy reached into her purse and slid her phone into his hand.

There was nothing wrong with that. Right?

She put it away, smiling at the heart emoji beside his name. _‘He’s so dorky,’_

“Do you want to dance?” Lucy grinned down at his hand and took it, he pulled her to the dance floor. The music was wild, energetic, and powerful. Eric didn’t really seem to care about what was playing he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her neck. Lucy shuddered from his warm breath on her neck, his cologne filled her nose, a gentle scent. They stayed locked into each other's arms, swaying to the music. “I’m sure you can tell this really isn’t my scene anymore,” Lucy nodded with a giggle. “My friends still love to party so I indulge in their club hopping every now and then,”

“You must be a good friend,” Lucy grinned.

“What about you? Do you have any crazy friends?”

“I…I used to, but things got complicated, and we don’t really see eye to eye anymore,”

“I’m sorry to hear that, well maybe you just need friends,”

“Maybe,”

After a few more minutes of dancing, Eric began demonstrating goofy moves to Lucy that she quickly tried to stop when eyes became to turn on them. Eric was silly, outgoing, and handsome. He laughed whenever she did. Eric looked over her shoulder, nodding to probably one of his friends. “Let’s go back to the table and have a few drinks,”

They made their way back; Lucy spotted Tommy reaching into his pocket to pull out a plastic bag. Inside were small purple pills, everyone took a pill out and passed it around. Tommy noticed her gaze and smiled. “It’s just ecstasy, I’ve taken it a few times, as long as you don’t take it regularly you won’t get addicted,”

Lucy turned to Eric, who was popping one in his mouth, then drinking from a shot glass. He flashed a reassuring smile. “Listen…You said you just wanted to be free tonight, you don’t have to take anything you don’t want to,” Lucy stared at his hand, never had she taken any drugs, but with a sigh, she plucked it from his palm.

 

 

 

What shot was this now? Her eighth?

“Wow, you can really knock them back,” Rebecca cackled with a slur. Lucy leaned against Rebecca with a weak laugh.

She danced for so long it didn’t occur to her to check the time.

“I feel a little nauseous,” She laughed. Eric smiled and guided her to the bathroom. “Here maybe you need to splash some cold water on your face. A couple laughed as they came out of the restroom, and the two walked inside, Eric locked the door behind them. Lucy placed her purse on the counter, turning on the water, cupping her hands under the running faucet. She splashed her face, shivering from the cold water.

Her hair was a bit of a mess, and her eyes were slightly smeared from her eyeliner. She was a sight, even her dress looked sloppy, with spilled alcohol on it. “God, I look disgusting,” She mumbled. Eric scoffed, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“You look beautiful, Lucy,”

The way he said her name was heart throbbing. When he spoke close to her ear with his deep voice. It could make any woman shudder. “No wonder Laura has a crush on you,”  Lucy said, turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

“Laura?”

“Mmhm,” Lucy nodded. “She likes you, can’t you tell?”  Eric’s brow furrowed with a smirk growing on his lips. “No, not Laura…She’s just an old friend,”

“You're so cute,” Lucy giggled. “So oblivious to something so obvious,” Eric smiled, leaning closer to her lips. Lucy felt their noses rub against each other gentle, and the next thing she knew, he was smashing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. Eric walked her back into the wall opposite of the sink. “Your so beautiful, I fell for you the moment I saw you at that bar,” He said between kisses. Lucy pulled him closer, kissing him back. She felt his hand slid up her dress, cupping her cunt. She flinched, but not because it hurt. Lucy turned her head from Eric to stop him from kissing her. “We shouldn’t,” Lucy whispered. Eric cupped her breast and lifted her up against the wall. She gasped from the movement, this man was so strong, he lifted her with complete ease.

“Why?” He whispered, sucking on the sensitive part of her neck. She moaned, his full lips were so soft. He knew just where to kiss her as if he’d known her forever.

He quickly pulled her panties to the side. Eric yanked off his belt and unzipped his pants, reaching into his pocket to pull out a condom that he tore open with his teeth. He skillfully slid the condom around his rigid cock and without warning, pushed her down on his length. Lucy threw her head back, moaning loudly into the bathroom. His cock didn’t possess length, but it was muscular and stretching her passage. Eric found her lips against, muffling her moans. Eric rammed himself into her, squeezing her bottom, slapping it as he growled with pleasure. Lucy felt her stomach twisting, then she felt nauseous again. Without realizing it until it happened, she came undone around him. Maybe it was the ecstasy or maybe Eric was just good at sex. Eric let out a low moan and a few sloppy thrusts, riding out his own orgasm. He placed Lucy on her feet the both of them breathing heavily. Eric kissed her forehead, lingering in her scent.

“God…Marry me,” He whispered.

 Lucy pushed Eric back with wide eyes and a dry throat. “I-I have to go!” Lucy ran around him, snatched up her purse from the sink and hurried out of the bathroom door. Eric called out for her as he hurriedly pulled his pants back up. The music was too loud for her to hear him, Lucy pushed through the crowd until she got outside. The fresh night air hit her face, it felt good against her sweaty body. Lucy ruffled through her purse and found her phone. With a deep breath, she turned it on and hurried down the street.

38 Missed Calls

55 Text messages.

“Shit!! Shit, shit, shit!”

It’s 3am.

 

Lucy couldn’t think straight with her heart beating so loud in her ear. She opened the hotel door and found the light still on. Shit. As she stepped further into the room, her heartbeat grew louder. And her nausea came back in full force. Mixed with that, was the heavy weight of guilt and utter disgust with herself. “Where the _hell_ have you been?” Jonathan nearly shouted with a booming voice. He stood up from the chair in the corner of the room. Judging by the feel of the air, he was beyond pissed.

She stumbled over to the table, sitting in the chair trying her best not to fall over. Her lips moved, but she couldn’t form words. Lucy looked up at him and immediately looked away. “I-I met some people at a bar, and we went out to a club---,” Lucy swallowed before continued. “I met this guy and we-we danced,” She stammered.

“Danced?” He repeated with a raised eyebrows.

Lucy took a deep breath before speaking in a soft tone. “I-I kissed him,”

Her eyes were stuck on Jonathan’s shoes, her heart rammed in her chest. The room was quiet, and Lucy shivered. She expected him to say something, anything but he didn’t, Jonathan just stared at her. Right now, there was no way she could even look him in the eye. The guilt was twisting her insides. Would he hit her? Would he scream at her?

Then he finally spoke.

“Is that all?”

“Yes,” She lied, playing with the strap of her purse.

“What else is there?” He pressed. Lucy parted her lips about to speak, but her throat instantly became dry. How could she tell her husband she just had sex with another man? There was no way, so she didn’t.

“…Nothing,”

Jonathan slammed his fist on the table.

“Don’t!!”

Lucy jumped in the chair and snapped her head up, and meeting her husband's menacing eyes. She had seen Jonathan mad before but not like this. His veins were nearly popping from his neck, his fists were balled so fight she thought his knuckles would crack from the pressure. “Don’t fucking lie to me! What else happened?”

Shaking herself from the slight shock, she nodded frantically.“I..I took some pills,”

“Pills?” He spat, narrowing his blue eyes dangerously. “What kind of pills?!”

“Ecstasy,” Lucy quickly replied, now leaning back in her chair, her eyes were no longer able to look away from his. He just stared at her, he knew she was hiding something else, but from the look of the dark circles under her eyes, he wasn’t going to get any more answers from her. Seemingly to her, Jonathan calmed down a little bit. She expected him to say something but the few words that he did say sent Lucy into boiling fury.

“Go take a shower, you're repulsing to look at right now,”

With her fist clenched, she flew from her chair and charged at him, knocking him clean off his feet. Jonathan was stunned at first. To think that his small wife could not only get so angry but that she would hit him. Something he thought she would never do, the second she started slamming her fist into his chest he winced. 

“I hate you!!” She screamed. “I hate you!”

“Stop, Lucy!”

She yanked shirt open with a grunt, ignoring the button that off. Lucy went to work on his belt and pants next until she found his cock. Jonathan flinched from her tight grip. “Lucy! Calm down!” His words were ineffective, she lowered her head into his neck. With a growl, she bit down hard onto his flesh until she tasted blood. Jonathan hissed in pain and cupped the back of her head. While he was distracted with the pain in his neck, she slid him inside her, they both moaned in unison.

Momentarily he rolled them over, and his thrust became wild, but Lucy pushed him back. She held down on his chest, preventing him from rolling over again. Jonathan threw his head back and hissed, as she took him deeper inside her slick passage. She grimaced from taking him all the way in. Lucy almost forgot she just had another man inside her, it was hard to tell from the slight pain of Jonathan’s cock hitting her cervix. Jonathan gripped her hips, trying to control her movements, but she slapped his hands away. Angrily she leaned over and bit hard on his shoulder. Jonathan groaned in pain, Lucy slid down on his cock a few more times, and her passage squeezed around him. The feeling of her walls clamping down on his was utterly sensational. He loved the way she felt, how she moaned under him, but this was different. Her moans were replaced with animalistic grunts and unstable breathing. She was fucking him. That’s all this was.

 

 

“Fuck!” He breathed, she pulled him from her cunt in one go. Lucy got up and marched to the bathroom. “Lucy, wait!” Jonathan reached for her, but she was already slamming the door shut. Slightly out of breath he managed to stand up and shoved his still rigid cock into his pants. Jonathan sat in the center of the floor, still dumbfounded.

After Lucy came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Jonathan was getting ready to sleep on the couch, pulling the blanket over her his chest. He knew his wife wouldn’t be up for any talking until they both calmed down.

Lucy crawled into bed without a word to her husband. As he expected.

 

 

The drive home was worse, it was quiet and extremely tense.  Lucy didn’t look at him but only out of the window. Jonathan stole quick glances from time to time and when the car was stopped he wanted to reach over and touch her hand or simply talk to her but he couldn’t

They finally made it home, and Jonathan parked the car in the driveway. He began with a sigh. “I have to go to work to deal with some paperwork,”

She didn’t reply with her head pounding and being completely exhausted, she didn’t give a damn what her husband had to say. Lucy unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Jonathan watched her go into the house alone, closing the door behind her.

Lucy woke to the sound of her phone, ringing loudly beside her. As soon as she walked into the house, she plopped right back into the bed. She looked out of the window, the sun wasn’t even up anymore. Without looking, she rolled onto her back to grab her phone from the nightstand.

“Hello?” She spoke with a groggy voice.

“Lucy, are you still asleep, it’s almost seven, I’m on my way home,” Jonathan said with an annoyed tone, she rolled her eyes with a shrug.

“I’m tired, I don’t feel good,”

“Lucy you have to get up, if you sleep all day you’ll be up all night,”

The doorbell rang, and she sighed loudly. Her eyes narrowed to the bedroom door. _‘Who could that be?’_

“And we’ll talk when I get home,”

 _‘God,’_ She thought. Truthfully she wasn’t in any mood to talk to anyone, especially him.

Lucy climbed out of bed and hurried to the living room. “Yeah, whatever,” She yawned. “Look, someones at the door, give me a second,” Lucy put her phone on the coffee table and slowly made her way to the front door. When she opened her door, Lucy frowned, confusion twisting her face. Sarah smiled back at her with a wave.

“Hey!”

“Hi, Sarah, what are you doing here?” With a beaming smile, her yoga mate stepped into her home, gently pushing the door open to let herself in. “I haven’t seen you in class, I wanted to make sure you were okay,”

“I-I was out of town,” Lucy said, staring at Sarah as she turned to meet her eyes.

“Oh, well I came to see how Roger was doing,” Sarah looked around the living room making a whistling noise. Lucy stepped back to the coffee table to grab her phone, and she stopped, stock still. “You know, Sarah I don’t remember telling you where I lived,”

 _‘Lucy, who’s at the house?!’_ Jonathan shouted from the phone. They never got visitors, it wasn’t allowed when Jonathan wasn’t home. It was a rule. Lucy stepped toward the wide open front door.

Sarah stood up straight, still facing away from Lucy.  “I know…I followed you home the other day,”

“What?” Before she could process what she said a hand from behind, slapped a cloth across her mouth from behind. She turned her head, trying to get a glimpse of her attacker, but Sarah hurried over and grabbed Lucy’s ankles. They were fast as they began to pull her out of the house. Lucy struggled against two until she felt herself growing weak, she was tossed into the back seat of a car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially A LOT longer. If I were to keep it at that length I wouldn't be able to post for another two days. Side note, the reactions I got from the last chapter was exactly what I wanted, so I was kind of proud by the comments but note I would never kill animals in my stories most of the time. Especially a puppy. (Unless it had to do strongly with the story) So we will see Roger soon.   
> Thanks for all the love and support. Please be looking forward to my next few stories as I wrap up the other ones. Love you guys!


End file.
